The Duty of Sherlock Holmes
by justtheclassics
Summary: What happens when Sherlock Holmes must appear to the Queen's Court for Jury Duty? Hilarity and chaos, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this might be a funny circumstance if Sherlock Holmes would have to appear for jury duty. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own any rights to Sherlock. Damn!**

-The Duty of Sherlock Holmes-

John Watson walked into the apartment of 221B Baker Street. He was pleasantly surprised to hear silence. Usually his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, would be playing his violin, shooting at the wall, or carrying on with some experiment. John chuckled to himself, but soon figured that there had to be something wrong. It was never this quiet. Especially when Sherlock was around.

John raced up the stairs to the flat and was relieved to find Sherlock lying comfortably on the sofa. Or, at least, he thought.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?"

John could almost tell that Sherlock was rolling his eyes under his closed eyelids.

"Thinking."

John sighed, "I gathered that much." John approached his chair and sat down. "I meant, what are you thinking about."

"How to solve my boredom."

"Well, what have you decided?"

Sherlock smiled, his eyes sill closed,"Quite a lot, really. I was either going to get more body parts from Molly, shoot the wall, or stop by Lestrade's office to see if he has any cases for us to solve."

Sherlock frowned again. "Unfortunately, Molly is not working today, Lestrade is off in the country, and you hid the gun."

"Sherlock, if you're so clever, can't you figure out where I've hidden it?"

Sherlock got up and rubbed his face. "True. The problem is I do know where you hid it. You have given it to Mycroft. And I refuse to pay him a visit and hear his constant nagging."

John picked up the newspaper resting on the coffee table. "It's for your own good, you know."

Sherlock huffed, "Like it was a good idea to take my cigarettes away?"

John looked at his friend and smiled, "Exactly."

Sherlock, irritated, laid back down in defeat. "Poppycock."

Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs.

"Hello boys!"

John and Sherlock both replied friendly to the elderly woman.

"Not much in the post today, I'm afraid. Except this one letter for you Sherlock. It looks terribly official."

Sherlock took the letter from the woman and thanked her.

"Not a problem, dear. I think I'll make a cup of tea. Would you care for any?"

Sherlock gave no reply and John sighed, "That would be lovely." As soon as Sherlock's back was turned to the window, John mouthed to Mrs. Hudson to bring a cup for Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and went back down the stairs.

John looked at Sherlock who was facing the window with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sherlock? A threatening letter, perhaps?"

Sherlock groaned and threw the mysterious letter on the table.

"Worse."

Sherlock returned to the sofa and threw his face into the pillow.

John picked the letter up and read the contents.

"_Sherlock Holmes, you have been chosen by the Queen's court to appear for jury duty on the 10th of May._" John could not keep it in, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Well, at least you won't bored."

"Shut up, John," a disgruntled Sherlock mumbled from his pillow.

Sherlock Holmes, reporting for jury duty.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or a rating! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for no update! Finals, writer's block, and pure procrastination led me to this. I promise I will upload more in the future. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC series Sherlock. Maybe someday, never, but not today. **

-The Duty of Sherlock Holmes-

"Well, damn!"

"Sherlock, honestly, it isn't that bad. Haven't you served before?"

Sherlock sighed, "Well, not exactly."

John became suspicious of this. Everyone had to serve at least once on jury duty before the age of thirty. At least, that's what John had to do.

"So, what exactly do you mean?"

Sherlock smirked, "The last time I was, inconveniently called to jury duty, I had to get out of it."

"You make the job sound like some sort of hell!"

"Of course it is! Twelve people are decided, by random, to pick the fate of a person they hardly know."

John stammered, "Well, yes, but-"

"Evidently, those twelve people have already decided the verdict before entering the court room, so there really is no chance for the condemned"

"That only happens when-"

Sherlock continued, eager to make his point, "Plus, the twelve members have to come to one decision. Do you realize how difficult it is to negotiate with stupid people?"

There was a moment of silence before Sherlock resumed his speech.

"No offense, John."

John shook his head and returned to his chair. Maybe he could find more peace in the newspaper's headlines.

"None taken, as always."

Sherlock smiled, "Good. Anyway, twelve people don't even have the skills to make that kind of judgement in the first place. Most of them are business executives, dentists, or some other dull profession. I mean what kind of knowledge do they have on the subject of murder anyway?"

John, still looking at the headlines, had quite enough of the subject.

"No one said it would be a murder case, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes went wide, "You don't think it will be something like a lawsuit or something, do you?"

"Could be. Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh. Wouldn't that be brilliant? A dumb lawsuit that has no interest whatsoever."

John, trying to keep his mind off of his complaining flatmate, still had one question in mind.

"So, how did you get out of jury duty the last time?"

Sherlock smirked, "Ah, a very good question."

"Well, will you give me an answer?"

Sherlock shrugged, "As long as this conversation does not get past this flat. Don't want Lestrade arresting me for making false statements or some such dribble."

John was wary to give an answer to Sherlock. Just what had he done?

"Agreed."

Sherlock looked around the room "While researching London's court system, I figured the only way to get out of jury duty is to have a planned vacation by the time of the court date or to be having surgery. Of course, I never go on vacation, so I had to be having an operation."

"What kind would that be?"

"Appendix Removal. Did you know how easily one can live without their appendix?"

"You removed your appendix to get out of jury duty."

Sherlock's clever smile disappeared, "When you put it like that-"

John was speechless. Not only was he totally against lying to the government, he was also against removing one's appendix for personal satisfaction.

John got up from his chair and headed to the door.

"You're a loony."

"John, if you had been in my position-"

John spoke out, "If I had been in your position, I would have gone to jury duty and would have grow up."

With that John took his coat and went downstairs. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Angelo's at six?" he yelled to John.

"Fine."

"One more thing."

John stopped and looked up the flight of stairs to his flatmate.

"What is it?"

"As a certified doctor, will you witness to my next surgery on the 10th of May?"

John chuckled, "Looks like you will have to brush up on England's court system, Sherlock."

John then opened the door and left, laughing on his way out. However, Sherlock was still perturbed.

"Is that a no?"

There was no answer. Of course, there was no answer. Sherlock slammed the door to 221B, hoping there was some way out of his situation.

**What did you think? It was kind of long and not too exciting. I had to put some backstory into the plot. Anywho, don't forget to rate and review. I am so happy that people like this story! Thanks again!**


End file.
